


Talvez...

by soulmateji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Na intersecção entre o certo e o errado estava Jung JaeHyun, mas para Seo YoungHo o futuro é composto pelo talvez...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Talvez...

O cronograma de vida definido pela minha família dizia que eu deveria terminar o ensino médio, ser aprovado em uma faculdade, conclui-la de forma satisfatória, conseguir um bom trabalho, me estabilizar financeiramente, encontrar uma boa mulher e constituir uma família.

Todos os integrantes da família Seo passaram por essas mesmas etapas, e até mesmo meus amigos de infância já estão casados e com filhos. Mas eu acabei me tornando a exceção. E era por isso que nesse exato momento eu estava com uma mãe irada ao telefone me ameaçando para que da próxima vez que que rumasse a Bucheon, deveria no mínimo levar uma namorada para apresentar a família.

Talvez eu devesse realmente atender ao pedido da mais velha, deveria ser fácil atendê-la, se enquanto caminhasse as pressas para não perder o metrô que me levaria ao trabalho não tivesse me deparado com o pirralho que já rondou meus pensamentos – e a tanto tempo eu não via – parado no ponto de ônibus próximo ao meu apartamento.

E agora cá estava eu, Seo YoungHo, um adulto formado em jornalismo, aos 23 anos, com o pensamento vagando até um garoto do ensino médio, 6 anos mais novo. Maldita seja a hora em que me inscrevi naquele curso de japonês online.

Eu pensava que fazer aulas de japonês seria interessante, já que como futuro jornalista o conhecimento em idiomas distintos é uma excelente ferramenta de trabalho, mas como a faculdade me tomava muito tempo, principalmente naquele ultimo ano, optei por um curso online, com aulas presenciais apenas mensalmente. Dois anos atrás isso me parecia uma ótima ideia.

Mas quando a primeira aula presencial começou eu assinei meu atestado de insanidade.

A turma a qual pertencia era composta de adolescentes a partir dos 13 anos até adultos na casa dos 30, completamente diversificada. Logo na primeira aula, tive minha atenção presa a um adolescente grande demais para a idade. Seu nome era Jung JaeHyun, e tinha 15 anos. Informação que eu só descobri porque toda a turma foi obrigada a se apresentar dizendo nome e idade.

JaeHyun me chamou a atenção por não falar mais que o necessário, diferente dos demais alunos com sua idade que estavam dispostos a conversar o tempo todo. O garoto era extremamente tímido, aparentava querer passar despercebido por trás dos óculos de grau, mas a altura bem próxima a minha não ajudava em seu disfarce.

Ver aquele garoto sempre sozinho me fazia querer aproximar, mas havia algum tipo de bloqueio que nunca me permitiu trocar mais do que cumprimentos de boa tarde com o mesmo.

Admirar a figura daquele garoto tímido se tornou um hobbie, até que eu notei alguns meses depois – quando o mesmo não apareceu a aula – que a ansiedade que eu sentia para frequentar aquelas aulas presenciais tinham um nome e rosto. Eu me vi apaixonado por aquele garoto.

Nunca antes na vida eu havia duvidado da minha sexualidade, já havia namorado diversas garotas e acreditava fielmente ser hetero. E ainda assim, me apaixonei por um garoto, um adolescente do ensino médio seis anos mais novo. Mas, esse sentimento deveria ser platônico e passageiro, certo?

Mas não passou. Quando o Jung apareceu na aula do mês seguinte, as coisas continuavam iguais, mas minha mente já não era mais a mesma. Mesmo sem querer, passei a reparar em cada ato do mais novo, na postura em que sentava, nas rugas que se formavam na testa quando estava concentrado, na mania que o mesmo tinha de morder a ponta da caneta, e em como sua voz soava baixa quando precisava pronunciar algum exercício.

A soma daquela voz sempre baixa com a imagem de seus lábios rosadinhos se movendo sempre com tanta timidez começaram a criar pensamentos impuros na minha mente. E, por Deus, eu estava desejando uma criança.

As noites que se seguiam após as aulas mensais eram repletas de sonhos eróticos com o mais novo, e eu só conseguia acordar me sentindo um monstro. Jung JaeHyun era uma CRIANÇA, e eu não tinha qualquer direito de deseja-lo.

Quase um ano depois dessa rotina que fazia eu me sentir o pior ser humano da face da terra, as coisas mudaram e eu pude finalmente ter minha sanidade de volta, eu deixei de ser um estudante, havia me formado e me tornado funcionário, mudei de apartamento, e a única rotina que mantive foi o curso de japonês, mas Jung JaeHyun desapareceu.

Um dos professores mencionou em uma das aulas que o Jung havia trancado sua matrícula para se dedicar a conclusão de seu ensino médio. E minha mente pode finalmente ter paz.

Até agora.

Fazia ao menos seis meses que eu não tinha qualquer sinal do mais novo. Aquele sentimento pelo mesmo já deveria ter desaparecido, não é mesmo?

Mas não desapareceu.

Bastou apenas vê-lo por 2 segundos e o turbilhão de emoções pareceu voltar com força total. O garoto parecia ainda mais bonito do que eu me lembrava e aparentemente conseguiu crescer ainda mais alguns centímetros. Pelo uniforme que usava ele estuda em uma das melhores escolas da região, que inclusive não é muito longe de onde moro.

O Jung hoje deve ter 17, ou talvez 18 anos e estar cursando o último ano do ensino médio. Talvez ele queira cursar medicina, pelo esforço que já vi demonstrar se sairia muito bem na carreira. E eu, continuo sendo velho demais para me aproximar.

Talvez esse encontro ocasional tenha sido singular e não voltemos a nos ver...

Talvez o Jung seja hetero, e possa inclusive ter uma namorada...

Talvez essa paixonite pelo mais novo passe e eu encontre um novo amor...

Ou talvez quando a idade for apenas um número e não mais uma barreira o destino resolva nos unir novamente...

Até lá serei apenas Seo Johnny, o bobo jornalista apaixonado por um pirralho.


End file.
